


Falling in Love as we Fall from the Sky

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week - March 2, Party Night –OT3+ Appreciation,Impulsive, TenderIt had all been Keith’s idea. The three of them, Keith, Lance, and Shiro, just so happened to find one free day that they all shared. They had been pitching ideas for things to do on that day, when Keith had suggested skydiving. Silence had fallen over the group over the idea, before Lance had decided to break it.





	Falling in Love as we Fall from the Sky

It had all been Keith’s idea. The three of them, Keith, Lance, and Shiro, just so happened to find one free day that they all shared. They had been pitching ideas for things to do on that day, when Keith had suggested skydiving. Silence had fallen over the group over the idea, before Lance had decided to break it. “Oh, so Mr. Impulsive Thrill-seeker here wants to use our precious shared vacation time to go _skydiving_ -“

“-It was just a suggestion, _Lance_. We don’t have to go if you don’t-“

“-well, if you think I’m going to say no because I’m some scaredy-cat whose afraid of heights, you’re dead wrong mullet! I think sky-diving is a _fine_ idea for our day off. Don’t you Shiro?”

Shiro, who had been expecting to break up a fight between the two, had just stared wide-eyed at Lance instead. “Uh, yeah, sounds great.”

Somehow, now that he was sitting between Lance and Keith on the plane almost ready to jump off, Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised that Lance was quietly panicking next to him. “You know Lance,” Keith cut in nonchalantly. “You could have said no if you weren’t comfortable with the idea of sky-diving.”

“Oh no,” Lance replied, even with his pale face and his trembling hands. “Then it would have just been one more thing that you could do that _I_ couldn’t do, and I’d have to live with it forever and-“

Shiro shushed him and pulled him into a hug. He ignored the way that Keith pouted and how Lance turned bright red at the contact. When Keith began to mumble how it was unfair that Lance was getting coddled, he reached over to grab onto Keith’s hand. “No one would have made fun of you for it,” Shiro said in the calmest voice he could muster. “We all have things that we’re good at and things that we have trouble with. If you’re not comfortable with this whole thing, you can take the plane back down. Don’t push yourself to do something that you’re not comfortable with.”

Lance gulped and nodded. Keith huffed when Lance snuggled closer into him. Shiro said nothing and rubbed his thumb along the back of Keith’s hand. (It was strange how oddly competitive the two could get, even though it was clear that they were fond of each other.) “Shiro’s right, Lance,” Keith said after a long pause. “Sky-diving is something that I’ve always wanted to do, but I wouldn’t have forced you to do it if it’s something you’re not interested in. We can all take the plane down and go to the beach instead if that’ll make you happy.”

Lance shook his head and looked up at Shiro. “If I do this, you’ll be there with me right?” He then looked over past Shiro towards Keith. “Both of you?”

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Yes, if that’s what you want to do.”

Lance breathed out a shaky breath. “Okay, because I don’t think I can do it if the two of you aren’t there with me.”

In the end, they fell from the sky with their hands held tightly together. They only let go when it was time to deploy the parachutes, and even then they were never far from one another.

Lance shot the pair of them a smile and pulled Shiro into a hug when they finally landed on the ground. “Thanks for being there with me. I couldn’t have done it with you.” He looked up towards Keith who stood behind Shiro awkwardly. “The both of you.”

Shiro simply chuckled and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “That’s just what boyfriends do, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and if you squint, you can see all three prompts being used.


End file.
